


Untitled for now

by GreyOne



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyOne/pseuds/GreyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of magic-users, one a dragon and the other a human(mostly). Catches up with someone they've been searching after, for a while. Of-course, before that happens, he's already managed to raise the ire of quite a number of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled for now

Distantly, a series of flares shot into the sky. Soon answered by another short, but different sequence. The meaning of which Ayoona didn't have the faintest understanding of. But at least it told her that there was at least two search parties out there.

 

Probably more, as of-course they wouldn't give away the position of all of them to what..who, they were out on a hunt for. While pretty isolationist. Those nahanri weren't stupid, and pretty well known for some small, but highly trained private armies.

 

"Oh, you just _had_ to go and make things this complicated..." The air pushed out of her throat by a sigh being snatched away by the fierce wind coming at her. Along with the sound it probably made. Ayoona bent forward to briefly put her forehead against the neck of the dragon on which she was a passenger. Putting a bit of force behind the movement, as right now it felt like just the right thing to do.

 

Probably she messed up a few of her feathers, but hopefully it hadn't been hard enough to bruise anything. Although something smarted a bit.

In the dark ahead, the even darker shape that was the dragon's head turned. And she squinted a bit against the glow of the large, green eye now in her field of vision. "He can't hear you from here. Miles away," Gadjirn said. The large fire dragon's voice more droning than usual. To be heard over the noise of air rushing past them, and as part of the 'joke' to say the obvious too.

 

Tshekai tilted her head a bit, clicking her almost beak-like lips as she met the regard of her companion's eye. His expression being calm, and the glow of his eye soft of-course, couldn't betray any attempt at joking.

 

"I know that," she said. "And you, dragon, know that I know. Neither of us are particurlarly funny, so let's concentrate on finding our quarry. Hmm?"

 

"Yes." Gadjirn's nostrils flared with what had to be a snort. Then he lifted a foreleg, giving in a shake to let his passenger hear, though not see, the many protective tokens wrapped around his front feet. Those shiny things, and the wire that kept them there, all meant to block any magic-user in very close proximity from doing something magic-user like.

 

Of-course, that also made things a bit hard for the two of them right at the start when the charms were at their most active. But that could be lived with for a little while.

 

"I'm ready. Just past that one hill. He didn't look about to go anywhere when I looked before picking you up. Hold on." Wings working hard, Gadjirn brought them up from where they'd skimmed not far above the trees. And no doubt into the sight of anyone keeping a watch on the sky. With Gadjirn's size, and at the speed he was flying. Probably the nahanri didn't have anything that could take him down.

 

Still made the most sense to get their quarry and get out of here as quick as possible though. She and Gadjirn being intruders, then whatever the person they were here to get had done to upset the locals so much. That wasn't a good mix.

 

Knowing exactly where to go from having scouted earlier. Gadjirn surged forwards to cover the distance in almost no time at all. All that Ayoona had to do, was to hold on.

 

At the end of a sudden dive, Ayoona was sure that she heard the dragon's wings smashing at least a few branches. And certainly Gadjirn grunted, not so badly that it sounded like any worrying damage had been done though. Then she had to catch herself, even if also held som by the straps that made sure she wouldn't completely fall off. When her companion landed heavily. More so due to that he came down mostly on his hind feet. Muscles shifting as he used his fore ones to scoop someone up, probably taking a selection of the local ground and vegetation along with.

 

One moment later, he heaved himself back into the air again. This time undoubtely dealing a lot more damage to the taller vegetation around them during that first beat of his wings. Wood cracking, and leafs and other things going flying around. She was pretty sure, even if the dark of night made it hard to see much of anything. Keen her eyes might be. But not as sharp as when she'd been younger, or even then, anything like Gadjirn's eyes.

 

Having the dragon's body between her and who he'd picked up. That made it hard to guess how it'd gone right away, when she didn't hear anything from their quarry either. So, all that could be done, was to hope for the best.

 

"Struggling. Probably surprised. But not a worry," Gadjirn commented briefly. Wide shoulders shifting as to show that he didn't have much of an oppinion on the efforts of their new companion. Then, as more signal flares went off, and even some other alarms sounding from numerous locations. He banked sharply, taking them along Ayoona hoped was the quickest route out of nahanri territory.

 

\----

 

Using Gadjirn's left shoulder, and then his leg as sort of a ladder to get down to the ground. All while keeping hold on an extra long strap she'd loosened to have something to hold on to in case she lost her balance. Ayoona got there without any mishaps. Walking around to Gadjirn's front where she found the newcommer to the little group awake. Even though that wasn't as worrying as that the dragon had told her that he was bleeding. And not from anything that Gadjirn himself had inflicted.

 

Ayoona kept her movements slow as she headed for the dragon's forefeet, and the person laying between them. No point in stressing someone who'd just been on the run, and with no idea of that he'd be meeting them today.

 

Not to forget having been picked up with little warning at all. That was an addition Gadjirn would've added if they'd talked about it, she was pretty sure.

 

Very tall, with dark skin, and while still humanoid...with a construction markedly different from any human. Or even Ayoona herself, even changed as she was. The person they'd picked up was unmistakeably terranian. Right now though, he was laying on his side, one leg pulled up closer to his body. Not as a human might have done though, as the legs of a terranian were jointed differently. Still, a bit curled up like that, he didn't look as imposing as he might have been if standing.

 

Around him was shallow marks in the soil. That could've been made by hands and feet, and spoke a story of that he might have been trying to get up.

 

Though mostly appearing rather calm, and unimpressed by the comparetively smaller creature. The angle and curve of how Gadjirn held his clawed toes, and his head hovering close, but out of easy reach. Also spoke a story, of why the terranian might have stopped his efforts.

 

"So, fine, snatching you away like we did might have been a poor way to go at meeting. But to me it looks like you're less in trouble here, than with those we might have stolen you from," she said. Speaking, she tried to get an idea of how bad his injuries were. But it was of-course not really possible to say just from a superficial look. All she could tell from the fresh marks of blood on his clothing, and their state of poor repair. Was that someone had probably gotten some counting blows and hits in.

 

"I'm Ayoona. And it'd Gadjirn we can both thank for getting us both out of there unchallenged. She paused, not quite managing to keep back a slight smile. "The big question now is if you'll let me check your injuries? Because that seems pretty urgent to me right now."

 

While talking, she'd gone close enough to be able to see the terranian's face. But stopping and crouching down at a distance where she hopefully wouldn't have gone too far past any limit of comfort.

 

...Grunting as something slammed into her. Ayoona fought for her balance, and mostly failed at it, but at least she didn't suffer any worse than some breathlessness. And a slightly twisted arm from failing to catch herself. Muscles in her face twisting from the unpleasantness. She heard, somewhat more than saw, the terranian ducking Gadjirn's first attempt at pinning him down.

 

After that swing he'd taken at her, obviously she'd misjudged his reach. The terranian followed it up with trying to run, that being the natural progression.

 

Eyes partly on Gadjirn, the flow bled out of the terranian's movements. One stumble, he took a step, nearly another, more hunched down than standing. There was a hesitation, and pretty certainly, there was a obvious tremble in his legs, impossible to miss. Starting to bend over, he tried to steady himself, but not quickly enough before losing the strenght in his legs.

 

Making a fairly solid impact with the ground, he gave a ragged scream.

 

"Shaffit either." Ayoona found her feet, ignoring that her breathing wasn't all steady yet after having had it knocked out of her. Bending down over the terranian, using the fact that he was probably rather distracted by feeling other things, than likely to put up more of a fight. She managed to turn him over flat on his back, pushing away and pinning and arm slowly swung her way, with a wing. "Nothing wrong with letting it out when something hurts," she said. Just taking a moment's notice of stubbornly clenched teeth and a drawn face.

 

It was so very much not a good introduction. What she _would_ have prefered was to have had the time to calmly talk, and explain to him why she and Gadjirn had shown up. About where they'd be taking him, and start to hammer 'you've got to do something better with your life', into his head.

 

Now that something was bleeding rather freely after that fall, it was no time for that plan of action.

 

Timing it just to when he was breathing in, she then let him have a sniff at a vial she put under his nose. Patiently waiting as eyes that'd already been unfocused, went more so, and that strain in his face slackened.

 

"It's just temporary. Take a nap, since I think it'd be better than to stay wide awake right now, " she said. It was just Gadjirn who heard though.

 

And the dragon dumped the bag she was just about to ask him for, nearly on her. His aim was just lacking sometimes, but at least he was better than most at giving her what she needed.

 

"You're welcome.," he said.

 

Rumaging for what she needed. Ayoona set to cutting through the clothes off her new charge, too bad, but she didn't exactly feel she could take the time to leave them intact. Not with that sudden bleeding going on. But, she'd see. There was a bit of work ahead of her anyways.

 

Behind her, Gadjirn moved closer. Keeping his head where he had a good view of things to help where he could, while not blocking out the light she needed. Magic-users though they both were, he was still the luckier one of the two. Later on, he at least wouldn't have to find a place for to rinse himself and clothes alike after probably having to work to surgically remove whatever was probably lodged in the terranian's body.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plans right now to add more chapters to this. But, who knows what might happen in the future.


End file.
